


Whining

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Maybe Fluffy, Other, family things, maybe funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hak and Yona banter while trying to do a project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whining

“Oh, stop whining.”

“Whining? Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I don’t whine,” he huffed, frowning at her. “You, on the other hand…”

She scowled at him, smacking his arm.

“I don’t whine!”

“That sounded like it.”

She glared at him and he chuckled.

“I should tell Mundok you’re being mean to me again,” she said airily, looking at him innocently.

He raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t.”

She made to stand up, but he snagged the hem of her dress, pulling her back down.

“Okay, fine. We’ll do it your way.”

She blinked, and then beamed at him, and he almost forgot that he was annoyed with her.

Damn that smile.

Why had he agreed to this in the first place?

Oh, right. That stupid smile.

Damn it again.

His smiley companion either hadn’t noticed or was ignoring his expression and launched back into an explanation of how this finished product was supposed to look.

He was only half paying attention, the other half of his brain focused on other things.

Like the way her bangs fell into her eyes and she kept huffing at them.

And the way she smiled at the end of certain phrases.

And the way her tiny hands traced patterns in the air to emphasize her point.

And the way her head tilted when she was particularly confused about something.

Like now, for instance, he realized with a start. She was watching him curiously, and he had to refocus to hear her ask, “Hak? Did you hear what I said?”

_No._

But he wasn’t about to admit it, so instead he used the old standby of confusing her so she’d start over.

He leaned in close, staring her right in the eye, and she tried to back up, but they were sitting at a picnic table in the yard and she was stuck there, between him and the edge of the bench, and her face was turning red and he forced himself to lean back, giving her space again.

She smacked his arm again and he caught her hand, grinning at the look on her face.

“What’s all this for, again?” he asked, dropping her hand and looking back at the stack of materials on the picnic table.

Yona blinked and then cried, “It’s for Lili’s birthday! I told you that already!”

“I must have forgotten,” he replied easily, shrugging as Yona huffed.

“Pay attention, Hak,” she snapped, picking up the photo of the finished product.

“We’re making Lili an origami bouquet, remember?”

Hak peered at the instructions Yona shoved in his face, raising an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you get Shin-ah to help you? He’s better at origami than—”

“I know he’s better than I am! But I want to practice!” Yona snapped, glaring at him.

“I was going to say he’s better at it than I am, actually,” Hak sighed, quirking an eyebrow as Yona blushed.

“Oh. Well, I thought about asking him, but I didn’t want to impose…” Yona said quietly, and Hak snorted.

“So you asked me instead.”

“Well, you’re always around, so…”

Yona stared at the ground, fiddling with a sheet of paper, and Hak sighed.

“Have you tried to make one of these flowers yet?”

“Eh?” Yona blinked at him. “Oh! Yes.”

She reached into the bag that sat at her feet, pulling out two paper flowers that looked a little squished.

“They’re not very good, but…”

Hak shrugged. “They were practice, right? And Lili’s not going to care if she knows you spent all this time on her birthday present.”

“Eh?” Yona blinked, watching him.

“Just show me how to fold these things,” he sighed, picking up a sheet of paper and checking the instruction page.

Yona blinked again, and then launched into an explanation, consulting the instructions periodically to be sure they were doing it correctly.

Eventually, they fell into a rhythm in comfortable silence, and Hak smiled slightly, pausing in folding a flower to watch Yona.

She was concentrating hard, focusing on the instruction sheet as she worked on another flower. Her hair was in her eyes again, and she blew at it irritably to get it out of her face.

She had grown up a lot in the short time she had been with them, Hak noted.

Before, she had been timid and had barely even answered anyone’s questions, preferring to cling to him and let him speak for her.

Now, she was helping around the house, usually without being asked, and constantly chatting with Tae-yeon and Han-dae about school or movies she wanted to see or gifts she had thought of for friends.

“Hak?” she asked, tilting her head at him. “Is something wrong?”

“I think your flower’s crooked,” he said quickly, pointing.

Yona panicked briefly, and then realized he was joking and slapped his shoulder.

“You were the one who said Lili wouldn’t care if some of them looked funny,” she pouted, returning to folding.

“Did I?” he asked airily, scratching his head.

Yona didn’t spare him a glance as she replied, “You did.”

“Hm. Well, as long as you don’t include any of mine, I’m sure she won’t notice how silly yours are,” he teased, grinning.

“I’m going back inside,” Yona said quickly, standing up and sliding the paper flowers into an empty bag.

“Hak!” came Mundok’s voice from the porch. “Are you being rude to our houseguest?”

_Houseguest._ Hak scoffed. 

She was practically family now and Mundok knew it.

“No more than usual!” Yona answered for him, her shoulder bumping his as she stood. He nearly toppled, but caught himself and rolled his eyes at Yona’s back.

Yeah, she might as well be family by now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely know where this came from, tbh. The dialogue came first, and then I paused in writing for a while and came back to it and couldn't remember where I had originally been going with it, so it ended up a little weird. Oh well.  
> Lilies because Lili.  
> It was all I could come up with, but my neighbor lady gave me a flower for my 16th birthday and I figure it works here, only they’re flowers that won’t die, which is even better. I got my mom a wooden one several years ago for Mother’s Day and it still sits in a vase in our living room.


End file.
